To Complete the Nekoken
by maryjane5000
Summary: Ranma's gone on a training trip, meeting family, friends while looking to master the nekoken. Will Ranma master it or will he fall to the madness like others before him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own anything including Ranma 1/2 and the song Monster which is by Skillet that I used for my first fic

Ranma finished going through his kata and decided to take along bath as he headed out of the dojo he glanced at the four standing there he didn't talk to them and resumed his path to the furo, as he sat in the furo he thought 'Can I mater the Nekoken here or do I really have to leave?'as he sat there he thought it over then he realized 'I do have to leve I won't be able to do it here because of all the fiancee's, rivals and nutjobs that come for a challenge'

It was dark the only light was that from the street coming in from the window, Ranma grabbed his backpack with a whisper "Umisenken" and then he headed downstairs Ranma placed a note on the table he spoke in a sad voice "It's for the best if I don't I'll become to dangerous to be around" he head outside "I will return" with that he head off into the night

Morning came Nodoka and Kasumi were making breakfast Akane went for her run, the fathers were still passed out drunk and Nabiki had come downstairs "Nabiki?" "Yes Oniichan" she replied grogally as she grabbed her coffee and headed for the table "Can you go wake Ranma up" a minute passed "Nabiki?" "That won't be ?" she said in a sad voice as Nodoka came out with dishes "What do" that's as far as she got as Nabiki handed her the note she found and read

Good Morning Mom, Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane,

I'm sorry that I left in the night without saying goodbye.

I'll be back within a year hopefully with the Nekoken mastered.

I'll miss you Goodbye,Ranma

The four of the women in the Tendo's were barely eating as they sat silently after reading the note, shortly after Nabiki and Akane went to school while Kasumi and Nodoka set to cleaning the house well around where the two drunk fathers were still asleep, down the road Nabiki and Akane were stopped by Shampoo "Where Airen Viloent girl?" Akane just muttered I don't know then started walking again.

Shampoo went to attack Akane when Nabiki spoke "20,000 yen" Shampoo "Shampoo no have that kind of money" Nabiki just grinned "Well that's to bad I guess you really don't want to know" Nabiki started heading off to catch up to Akane, "Shmpoo meet Mercenary Girl at lunch"

Meanwhile Ranma had arrived at the Temple in Jubban

"Hello anyone heomph" Ranma fell to the ground as he was tackled by a black haired girl "Hi Cousin Rei" he said as they rose he noticed thier grandfather laughing at them, he then led them into the lving room and they sat "I was wondering if I could stay for a couple of days?" Ranma asked

Rei and there gradfather exchanged glaces then he said "Sure I would like to visit with my cousin especially since the school is closed after the youma attack" as Rei looked at Ranma "Why, what are you doing?" asked ther grandfather "I'm starting a training trip" he noticed that he wasn't buying it

"The truth why are you making this journey?" Ranma sighed "I need to master the Nekoken" Rei was patting there grandfather as he was choking "That idiot taught you that?" Ranma nodded "What's the Nekoken?" "Well from what I was told when I was six"

***FLASHBACK***

"What's with the cats Daddy*?"

"There for your next training session called the Nekoken" after a few days Genma wrapped Ranma in fish sausages then threw him into the pit, Ranma's screams rang out from the pit as the cats clawed at him trying to get the fish when Ranma came out Genma decided to do it ten more times then it happened "RRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWW" the pit cover exploded Genma looked but he only felt claws tearing into him before passing out cold then a blood covered Ranma ran off

***END FLASHBACK***

"I awoke in a elderly woman's lap I stayed with her until Pop took me back. I've gone Neko a couple more times apparently once I made a shark into lunch" Ranma let out a sigh "Then a few weeks ago"

***FLASHBACK***

"Nihao Airen" "Shampoo" Ranma said without any energy it was then he noticed she landed in Akane's bento that she made for him before anything could be said Akane splashed them she picked Shampoo "You two want to be together so bad" she stalked towards Ranma who was backing away until Akane threw Neko-Shampoo at her who stuck her claws into Ranma's face

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ranma ran out of the school yard

"WHERE IS HE?" Akane shouted as she came "RRRRRAAANNNMMMMAAAA" Neko shot his head up from his curled position on Kasumi's lap and went running to her but since Akane was really pissed "HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH MY SISTER" "Akane No" Kasumi screamed as she slammed a fist into Neko's face causing him to drop to the floor Akane then pulled her mallet out and tried to malleted him into the floor

Neko dodged her then arched his back and swiped at the mallet as he hissed at her, Akane realized then that Ranma was in the Nekoken and tried to calm him down but Neko was mad that his owner/mate would do that to him and when Akane took a step closer to Neko he swiped again at her claw marks appeared on her face drawing blood then with another hiss Ranma went upstairs into his room wear he lied down amd fell asleep

***END FLASHBACK***

"When I woke up I went to the dojo to do a few katas to clam down as I remembered scratching Akane's face and she 's lucky that all Neko did" "LUCKY??!!" Rei screached Ranma nodded "I've been told that in my Neko state I can cut threw ten inch thick metal with one swipe" they both boggled at this "I realized I have to do this before fully losing control of the Nekoken"

"I See" "I can't believe my cousin" A new voice spoke

"Ami" "Achan?" "Hi Rei, I see you remeber me Ranma"

* * *

Next we see head back to Furiken and dealing with the others

*Remember he didn't start calling him Pop until after the Nekoken


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own anything including Ranma 1/2 or any other anime

Shampoo left the two Tendo girls and went back to the Nekohatten, Nabiki had jogged up to her sister "Akane for once trust and believe in him" Nabiki whispered as she and Akane got near the gate of Furiken, Nabiki then went ahead to her classroom "Can my eyes deceive me the firey tigress Aka" Akane's fist which she didn't notice started glowing just before she hit Kuno sending him into L.E.O she turned to the school yard

"Ranma won't be here for awhile if any of you boys try to start the morning fights again I'll give you a nice long hospital stay" Akane announced

Nabiki's stared in shock at Akane's fist but it quickly changed to a smirked as Akane had just made some business for her from her announcement but she rolled her eyes at the threat as she took her seat instead of retrieving Kuno and taking him to the nurses office to wait for the teacher

In another classroom Akane sat and waited for Miss Hinako to come in just after Ukyo, Sayuri and Yuka the three of them looked at Akane who mouthed *Lunch* and they nodded classes went without any problems at lunch they met at there normal place under the tree "Alright Akane what's going on?" Ukyo asked

As she pulled her grill out, before she could answer *DING DING* came they turned to see Shampoo riding into Nabiki's classroom, Akane and Ukyo just shock there heads as they watched Akane then explained to the three girls what was going on as they ate there lunch

About fifteen minutes lates the four girls looked up again as they heard "Hang on Airen Shampoo coming" Akane groanned as she stood up and shouted "Shampoo wait" she turned to face her "What Violent Girl want?" "Don't you go after him Shampoo you'll hurt more then help" Ukyo added "Unfortunately sug she's right" she looked at her friend/rival and rival "Shampoo turn into cat, Shampoo help Ranma get over fear"

Before either of them could speak Sayuri spoke up "Shampoo I'm not a fiancee so there's no ulterior motive for what I have to say" the amazon looked at her

"You have tried to kill Ranma-chan or Ranko whatever you want to call his girl form a number of times now Ranma may have forgiven you but his subconscious mind may not have forgiven you for that so think about it what would happen if you showed up and he went Neko and attacked you?"

"Airen nev"

Yuka interupted Shampoo and spoke "You maybe right Shampoo, Ranma would never harm you unless you killed his friends or family then he might harm or even kill you, but as Akane and Ranma have said he's not in control when he goes Neko. The cat is and you could end up dead before Ranma snapped out of it, and then he would most likely then blame himself then take his own life in remorse is that what you want?"

Shampoo got off her bike and sat down on the grass "Shampoo normally I'd be the first to follow Ran" "No you wouldn't" Ukyo interupted her "Voluntarily No, but our idiot fathers would make me go weather or not I want to" the rest of the lunch period went smoothly as the five talked about other stuff taking there minds off of a certain friendly sex changing martial artist

"Akane date with me" came several shouts "Excuse Me" Ukyo, Shampoo, Sayuri and Yuka watched as Akane tore threw the boys within moments bodies littered the school yard Akane grabbed one of the legs of one of the guys she had just beaten pulled them apart and looked down at the guy "Are you going keep attacking me?" he nodded as did a few others

"SINCE YOU DIDN'T TAKE MY WARNING SERIOUSLY THIS'LL BE MY LAST WARNING" with that she jumpped still holding his legs apart and every guy in the school yard watching winced in pain

That night in three different locations in Nerima three girls were thinking the same thing

"Should go after Airen is law, Shampoo think Viloent & Spatula girls right. Return soon Airen" Shampoo said as she got ready for bed

"Hope your okay Ranchan" said a certain chief looking out her window

"You better come home my baka" the youngest Tendo said in whisper to quiet for Nabiki's mic to pick up but P-chan heard it

* * *

We will now leave Nerima and the fiancees for now and go back to Ranma in the next chapter Thanks for the reviews as this is my first fanfic I hope to get better with time


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own anything including Ranma 1/2 or any other anime

"Of course I remember you Achan, heck I did a double take when I saw Akane I thought she was you at first" Ranma said "Really?" he nodded "I did a double look her hair is more black that unless you look for it you don't see the blue color where as yours is more a dark almost navy blue instead of black" Ranma excused himself and went to the bathroom then he put his stuff in his room before rejoining the girls

Rei an Ami decided to take Ranma on a tour of Jubban, they spent apart of the day talking then they asked Ranma if he wanted to join them and see *Ice Princess* two hours later they had just left the theater "What did you think?" he shrugged "It was okay and better then I thought it would be" before either could ask a loud explosion was heard

Rei and Ami looked at each other and before they could excuse themselves Ranma was heading in the direction of then explosion they glanced at each other and took off in the same direction pulling there tranformation pens out as they entered a alley "MARS STAR POWER" "MERCURY STAR POWER"

When they caught up to Ranma he was wearing a black ninja outfit battling a centuar like creature there was a couple of kids behind him using attacks "YOU THERE DESTR..." "Forget the speech and starting fight" he screamed as he launched another attack he then saw Mars and Mercury arrive "You two get the kids out of here" they looked at him then moved for the kids while the other scouts started launching there attacks

Mars and Mercury had gotten the kids out of the park before returning only to see the youma destroyed the ninja garbbed Ranma walked over to Mars and whispered "See you at the temple cousin" then turned and left they looked at each other on total shock

A little while latter the scouts had ended up at the temple, Ranma was heading to his room with a drink of cold water when Rei grabbed him sending the water over him "Thanks Rei" "Did he just become a girl" the glare intensifed, after a quick explanation Rei spoke

"Alright Ranma how did you know I am Mars?" "Rei!!!" "The same way I know Achan is Mercury I read auras all of your auras are the same" the girls just looked at him "You" he pointed at Usagi "started majking a sppech while these two posed" he then pointed at Makoto & Mina "but you four weren't there" he pointed to the outers "How can we trust you "Hey when I make a promise I mean it" he said

Over the week things had quickly fallen into a patren for Rei and Ranma as they trained in the morning Rei to access her chi and Ranma with meditating then Ranma and Ami would study for a few hours before meeting the other girls a few of the days were as a girl and then Ranma would help the scouts with the youma attacks then dinner with his grandfather and cousin before then an hour training a quick bath then would do a little studying before going to bed

Another youma had just been destroyed as night fell eight girls and a guy were walking down the street going towards Ami's for a slummber party that they had planned earlier that day since school started again on Monday Ranma had broken off and started to the head for the temple when he heard

"Ranma where are you going?" he turned to see Hotaru running up to him "Did none of you hear me say that I was going to train and maybe meditate before going to bed?" he asked her she just shock her head no

That was when the other girls came up "Hey come and join us Ranma" Usagi said, "No that's okay" "We want you to" "But I'm" "Your part girl as well" Usagi spoke "Yeah you should have some fun for a change" said his cousin, Hotaru asked "Were you ever allowed to have any fun" he shock his head "Ranma you told me and Grandpa that you've accepted you may never be cured right?"

"That's right" "Your going on a trip to accept the Neko but you should also accept that your half girl" he looked in thought until Haruka splashed him "Hey" "Did you ask to cursed" "No" she went up and whispered in her ear "NO" if one looked carefully you'd see a green tinge on her face "Then your not a prevert,Ranma so join us" "Do I have a choice" already knowing what his cousin would say "No" *SPLASH* she shrugged as she was dragged off by his cousin "I know I know no pink" she said

Later

Haruka and Micharu were yelled and told what they did behind closed doors was there business and they didn't need to know,

finally one by one they started falling asleep, Ranma and Ami were still up "Did you have fun?" she smirked "Yeah thank you" she said to Ami

As they fell asleep together soon they were intwined together morning came Ranma and the girls got up had breakfast and cleaned up the living room after there sleepover she said her goodbyes to the other girls(scouts)happy that they accepted him/her

She, Ami and Rei then headed to the temple before turning to Ami and Rei "Achan thanks for tutoring me this pasted week and I'll promise you that I'll put sometime to studying" Rei offered her some hot water to which she turned down she the asked Rei "Hey Rei, Mom's moving back into the house could you please give her this"

He handed her a envelope "I'll help you guys out more when I come back, just please becareful and keep practicing what I taught you" the trio hugged after they got the same promise from him and then Ranma left 'Hopefully with the tips from Grandpa and Rei I'll master this sooner then I thought as he started roof hoping to the city limits

* * *

Next Trip to Ranma's campsite and then to his mind


	4. Chapter 4

"REI...AMI"

Ranma shouted as she found in her pack some makeup and several of the female outfits that the girls had picked out and made her try on when they had gone shopping, she shock her head and gave a laugh as she pulled out a note from Rei "We hope you like your new outfits and Ranma please remmeber what I said. Good Luck cousin, Rei p.s I hope you come back this way when your ready to return" she smile as she got into her sleeping bag

As the current female Ranma slept she didn't dream or have a nightmare she entered her mind, Ranko came up to him "Hi Ranma" "Hey Ranko" "Doing your sleep meditating again I see" "I figured to start to make my body whole again" she just nodded "Why listen to Rei and Ami if Akane her sister and mother didn't get through?" Ranma looked at her "I thought about it before Ranko but Rei and Ami are right if I can accept with my female side and merge with it then I can hopefully merge with Neko"

The next morning Ranma dressed in her new red t-shirt and black bike shorts and was starting her training by afternoon she had managed to revise the Katchu Tenshin Armugeniken to a full body version when "RANMA" she looked up "What no "Prepare to die" this time?" Ryoga shock his head "No I heard you sing the other night" she looked at him 'sing??' she then snapped her fingers "I thought I saw you in Akane's arms when I left the dojo the other night" Ryoga nodded "I came and told Akane the morning you left about P-chan" Ranma blinked and gapped at him "Don't look so surprise the reason I'm still alive is" he handed Ranma a card Ranma looked at him then read the card

_You are cordially invited_

_To the wedding of _

_Ryoga Hibiki & Akari Unryuu_

_at 2:00 pm on September 25 at _

_The Nerima Church of God_

"Your serious?" Ryoga frowned but nodded "Then congrats man" Ryoga's face took on a look of shock "I mean it but" "But what Ranma?" "How can you be sure you'll be there on time and that she dosen't think you stood her up" Ryoga was seething his aura errupted but seeing Ranma hands up he calmed down "Well be staying at the Tendo Dojo for a few weeks before the wedding and I'll *sigh* be lead everywhere I go"

That night Ranma pulled out a communicator he found in his bag and used it "Pluto here" "Hey Pluto?" "Ranma?" "I was wondering can Sailor Moon used her powers to fix curses?" she blinked "Why are you asking this now insted of when you were here?" Ranma sighed and shot a look to the sleeping Ryoga "I have a...friend that has a really bed sense of direction and I don't want him to miss his wedding date" "Send him to Jubban and seek the scouts don't promise anything but tell him we'll try to fix his direction problem" "Thank you Pluto and sorry for bothering you so late" "No problem goodnight" "Night".

Morning came and after a few hours spar and breakfast Ranma told Ryoga what he aranged and not get his hopes up soon the two parted ways "Jubban's that way Ryoga" pointing opposite of Jubban Ryoga nodded and headed off, it was a few hours later when 'Finally' Ranma thought as he found the spot he was looking for there was a river going by a mountain side which had a cave in it tree surruonding both side for coverage 'This spot should be good for training and meditating' as he started to set up camp, Ranma set up his tent inside the cave as well as a fire he took his shirt off got into a sitting position and started to meditate, soon Ranma was surrounded by darkness

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter : Next the training begins


	5. Chapter 5

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyyy"

Ranma found himself standing still at first surrounded by blackness just turning his head at the sight of the blackness then he saw a field 'Ranko' he thought as he headed towards the field he saw that there was a tree and under that tree was a young girl of sixteen years old sitting in the shade beside her a radio/cd player

" uld do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns, should do it, I think." she paused it as she saw her frlend,brother and or lover depending who you ask

"Hi Ranma" she said as she paused the cd "Hey Ranko, ya listing to book four?" "Yep Prisoner of Azkaban" "Which chapter?" "I forget but I'm near the halfway point" Ranma just nodded they both got into stances and spared for a few hours before listing to the end of the CD this begun a thus began a routine for Ranma who would get up put on his weighted male clothes and started training, jumpping in the air throwing kicks the speed incresing a little bit each time soon his leg would blur to become invisable then he did the other leg then his arms then he worked to strengthen his body by doing

Jumping Jacks

Sit ups

Push ups (normal, 1 handed and 1 fingered)

Chin ups using a tree branch...etc

Then he'd make breakfast after which he'd put on his backpack which was loaded with rocks and do several laps around the field, jumpping from branch to branch then he'd have lunch a hour sometimes two of rest before he'd change to girl and put on the swimsuit Mina got for her and then replace then backpack swimming several laps then after super she would meditate for a while before falling asleep and that's not to mention Ami getting him/her to stduy the subjects

Ranma found himself standing in a house where as a couple months ago was a black area and field now the field had spread around the house that looked like a mixture of the Tendo's, Dr Tofu's and his mothers places merged together he walked outside and heard voices as he got by nearer to the tree where they seemed to becoming from he could hear what they said now

""uch tastier then Crab and Goyle, Harry" said Hermine before catching site of Ron's raised eyebrows blushing slightly and saying "Oh you know what I mean Goyle's potion looked like boggies" "Right then fake Potter's line up over here please" said Mood..." Ranko towards Ranma "Hi Ranma" she called out as she paused the cd "Hey Ranko, ya listing to book seven?" "Yep the Deathly Hallows" "Which chapter?" "Four The Seven Potters" Ranma just nodded

Then if anyone saw this they would believe it was the end of the world Ranma started studying and did so for a few hours before she changed into a swimsuit and went for a swim catching a few fish with the Katchu Tenshin Armugguniken after supper Ranma got ready for bed shifted to her girl form "I hope everyone is okay back home" she said looking in the direction of Nerima then turned towards Jubban and hope the same with her cousin/new friends as she then meditated for about an hour before Ranma drifted off to sleep in his mind scape he joined Ranko to meditate and to listen to Philospher Stone

* * *

I know this chapter sucks as it's so short hopefully the next chapter will be a little better as we go back to the fiancees and the others in Nerima


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since Ranma had left Akane had been stressed out and it's not just because of the two nuts that even the squrials don't want Kuno & Kodachi no it's the fact that Nerima has gone so far down hill it wasn't even funny instead of Ranma doing patrols which he would be blammed for going to either the Nekohatten or Uchans now Akane was regretting that she never trusted him unless he was Neko

Kuno had started up the Hentai Horde again when he saw that Ranma was gone unfortunately that means thirty boys ended up in the hospital

Robberies, Assults (not by NWC), Rape and even Murder were rising in Nerima

The Yakuza was slowly moving in

Happosai was actting up more and more with his raids

Aside from that Mousse had kissed Konatsu why it's simple he thought as his glasses were that Konstau was Shampoo and that she had attacked Ranma who in Mousse's mind had been hiding in the mailbox but since this was done if front of the dried up old pru..I mean Elder Amazon Khu Lon she announced to the shocked cheif and that she was now Mousse's wife

"Night 'Kane see you after It was well after eight pm when Akane came home and went to the furo she was tired with Ranma gone she and the other NWC members had taken over protecting the city well while she was relaxing in the furo she heard the door open and she saw P-chan walk in but before she could say something she saw P-chan take the soap and start washing then walked over before jumpped into the furo only tosee Akane at the last moment

"RYOGA NO BAKA"

WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh My" Akane turned around "Nice shot sis but I think you do better with Ranma" "NABIKI" Nodoka and Kasumi yelled "What it's true" Nodoka frowned "I don't care how true it is" she then turned to Akane "and I want you to stop hitting my son and daughter or I'll break your engagment" she looked at Akane who had yet to answer "GOT IT" she yelled, Akane nodded then Kasumi added "And Akane it's not proper to run around in only a towel" Akane looked at her then down at herself "YIPE" and ran off back to the change room

A few minutes later Ryoga heard "MARS FIRE SURROUND" "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE" Ryoga shifted his body to see what was going on "INCOMING" he shouted the rock figure the girls were facing looked up Ryoga saw the point and as he came into reach of the youma he exstended his finger and yelled "BAKU TENKENSAI" the youma exploded much to the surprise of the young girls they turned to see Ryoga stand up

"Hi I'm Ryoga Hibiki...sorry about this but where am I now?" both Mars and Mercury facefaulted "This is Jubban and were the Sailor Scouts and your the one were suppsose to try and help

* * *

Ryoga has meet the scouts now can they help him and the Tendo's have a new house guest


	7. Chapter 7

(Rei's Temple/Scouts HQ in Jubban)

It had been a hour since that met Ryoga and lost him as well the scouts were back at Rei's were they powered down "How the hell did he disappear" "Well that's his curse" "AAAHHHH" Usagi turned around "DON'T DO THAT PLUTO" she yelled "Yes Princess" 'I'll do that to the others instead' she thought "What do you mean" "He has very bad sense of direction" Pluto said "According to Ranma it's so bad he can get losted in a room with one door and no windows" "Oh come on" "Yeah right" "Get serious" "I'am" the Mercury computer beeped "Oh not another attack" "Let's go your highness" Mars bit out as she ran out of the room

* * *

(At the Tendo Dojo)

Nodoka was sitting in Ranma's room she was thinking about her son/daughter she wished she never let that trip happen that Ranma didn't have all this pain and all these problems on his shoulders then she had an idea she could try and fix the Kunoji's honor she asked Kasumi to watch her sword she even decided to forgo her kimono for a dress instead which shocked the Tendo sisters when they saw her coming down

Kasumi and Nabiki went running to the gate as something was thundering down the street when they got there they saw Katsunishiki and riding him was Akari, and he had stopped on top of the fathers there legs kicking in the air as they tried pushing themselves out from underneath the finally got out and went into the house while Akari got off of Katsunishiki and Akane came around the corner and ran up to the gate of the Tendo dojo

"Akari" she turned to Akane "I still can't believe your getting married" "OH MY Akari that's wonderful, I could do the photography for a price" "'NABIKI" Kasumi shouted then turned back to Akari "Congratulations I'm happy for you" she said but her thoughts were 'Maybe now Ryoga will stop being P-chan and stop hurting my *imoutochan and **ototochan/imoutochan'

* * *

(At the Nekohatten)

"Shampoo miss Airen hope Airen come home soon" Shampoo caught herself in shock 'When Shampoo start thinking Japan home not China?' she thought but he Great Grandmother had heard what she had said "Oh Shampoo my darling forget about that enemy of women Saotuack" SPLASH "quack" "Stupid Mousse should learn to shut up" she picked him up and tossed him into a cage in the kitchen "Shampoo after the lunch rush I wish to talk to you" "Ok Great Grandmother"

* * *

(At the Tendo Dojo)

%That ungrateful boy how dare he run off like this abandoning his responsibility to marry Akane% the overstuffed panda signed "WAAAAHHHH now the schools will never be joined" cry the human waterfall "Now Soun we'll go and find the ungrateful boy" "Right Saotome" the duo got there packs and yelled "IT'S SOUN & GENMA'S OPERATION FIND THE BOY & GET THEM HITCHED" as they ran off, the Tendo sisters sweetdropped

"Ladies & Gentleman the Dynamic Dumbasses" "NABIKI" Kasumi and Nodoka yelled "You shouldn't say that out loud even id it's the truth" Nabiki just smiled while Akane giggled "Did they really just notice that Ranma's been gone" she asked Nabiki shock her head "More like he's been gone to long it's almost nine monthes now I thinkl they believe that's not coming back" Akane's face fell "He'll be back trust him" "I do oneechan I do it's the other girl's I don't trust" she said as she watched Nodoka head off

* * *

The lunch rush ends at both resturants

* * *

(At the Nekohatten)

"Shampoo I've decided to tell Son...Ranma that the kisses have been removed from him" "But" "Shampoo I'll be going back to the village soon and you have to decided if you want to stay here or go back home" Shampoo just looked at her "If you decided to return you won't be punished however if you decided to remain here you and Ranma will be the Elders of the Japanese Amazons" "Great Grandmother may Shampoo think for a while" "Yes you have until Ranma returns home to make up your mind" Shampoo nodded and went off 'If it weren't for me pushing you, you may have been married now child'

* * *

(At Uuchan's)

Nodoka had reached Ukyo's resturant but before she neared the building she deciding to have a little fun and put her hair up in a pigtail then she headed in :Ding Ding: Ukyo looked up as the door sounded "Welcom...Ranchan???" "Hello Uuchan, Konatsu" Ukyo jumpped the counter "Ranchan what happened and why are you wearing a dress?" Nodoka blinked "I just felt like wearing a dress for a change and Uuchan you should know that by now" her mouth opened and closed before finding her voice "I know about your curse Ranchan I ment" she waved her hand in front of her "Oh Ryoga and those blasted age altering mushrooms" Ukyo slapped her forehead "Not again"

"I don't mind Uuchan I don't gotta go school" she frowned as Nodoka a smirk "Alright let her off Miss Saotome" she looked at the Kunoichi "Ohhh thanks for ruinning it Konatsu I thought she would've figured it out herself" "WHA???" she turned back to Ukyo "Sorry" she changed her hair as she explained her ruse "Funny" Nodoka smiled "I thought so but now as to why I have come, I wish to adopt you as Ranma's sister" "WHAT" "Look I know what Genma did this way you are part of the family" they continued talking for a while

* * *

(Somewhere in Nerima)

"AAAAAHHHHH DAMN IT MY EARS ARE BLEEDING" "Why did you just hear Jillian Hall^ sing" "No worse" "What's wor" "OOOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!" "The hell is that Naga from slayers?" "I forgot your new to Nerima and while that could happen it's not it's" "OOOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!" "Kodachi Kuno unoffical fiancee of Ranma Saotome" Akira said as Kodachi lepted over thr roofs above them "So she's still searching for Ranma?" Akira nodded "She dosen't believe that he went on a training trip about two months ago" Makoto rolled her eyes "I see where can I get some industrial strength earplugs?"

* * *

(Somewhere in Jubban)

"How dare you a play ground is for child to play and hav" "HOKIDAN" a green beam hit the creature, the girls were shocked when Ryoga showed up and blasted the creature "Finish it" "Moon Scepter Elimination" "Alright were going to try to help you, okay?" Ryoga nodded "That means if we can't you don't blame Ranma or attack him, he helpped us out a couple of times and now he's asking for help for his frienemy" everyone turned towards Venus "What Ranma said that Ryoga's his friend but Ryoga considers him his enemy so there frienmeies" Jupiter spoke "In a werid way that makes sense" the others nodded "I promise" Ryoga added as the girls joined hands "SAILOR TELEPORT"

(Rei's Temple/Scouts HQ in Jubban)

"Alright we're here now then Ryoga if you'll lie down" Saturn had her hands on either side of Ryoga's head after a few mintues had pasted Moon did her part "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION" Moon after it was finished she asked "Mercury?" after a couple minutes she looked up "It was only partly fixed however it looks like your children have a 50/50 chance that they will have it but they won't get losted if they're consentrating or they won't have it at all" Ryoga just looked at her for a moment and shouted "YES" "As for you Ryoga however you'll have to consentrate hard on where your going in oreder to find it and it would do you good to have a map"

"I know what you two are thinking and according to Ranma, Ryoga's taken" Rei said as she entered the room seeing Mina and Lita drooling as they stared at Ryoga they both sighed just before Ryoga who had heard this exchange spoke up "Actually" Ryoga rubbed the back of his neck "I'm flattered but I'm going be getting married next week" "So that's why..." Rei broke off as Ryoga nodded "I'm amazed at my cousin dispite your attempts to kill him, he still goes out of his way to help you" Rei said with a touch of venom to her voice "I know and I plan to apologize to him when see him nex" "Good"

"DAMN IT WHY ARE ALL THE GOOD ONES TAKEN" Mina and Lita yelled Ryoga sweet dropped as did the other scouts

* * *

*imouto - Little Sister **otooto - Little Brother

^ Jillian Hall for those who don't know is a WWE Diva

Next Chapter Ranma returns to Jubban while Akari and the Tendo's plan a wedding


End file.
